Battle of Epic Proportions
by Draco Lover3
Summary: Caspian and Susan engage in a battle of epic proportions. Implied Suspian. This is a response to a weekly challenge.


A/N: Hey all! Here is another Suspian drabble. Its for another Weekly Challenge. I really hope that this one isn't as cliché as my last one was. So, please enjoy!

Battle of Epic Proportions

They were officially at war, Caspian realized, as the battle finally subsided. They were currently in the dining hall of the castle and there was food everywhere. Caspian stood in the middle of said hall absolutely covered in food. Standing across from him was a very irate looking Susan, also covered in food. Susan was glaring at him and he was fairly sure that he was glaring right back.

Caspian took a quick moment to look around at the mess they had created. Food covered the walls and floor. Several chairs had been knocked over. The immaculate dinner table from earlier was gone, replaced by something that looked like a natural disaster. Caspian could just make out Edmund's feet under the table. He could only assume that Peter and Lucy had taken refuge there as well.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Caspian turned back to the still glaring Queen. He thought back to how it had all began.

The evening had started innocently enough. He had been enjoying dinner with the Kings and Queens of Old. Caspian had asked why Aslan gave them the names that he had. The Kings and Queens had launched into the story and Caspian enjoyed listing to them tell it. He could understand why Peter was the Magnificent, why Edmund was the Just, and why Lucy was the Valiant. He could partly understand why Susan was the Gentle, but he also knew that she could be anything but, especially on the battlefield.

So it was in a joking manner that Caspian turned to Susan and said, "Queen Susan the Gentle? I think Queen Susan the Fierce or Queen Susan the Vicious would have been more appropriate."

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy began laughing at his joke, but Caspian could immediately tell that Susan took it the wrong way. Her face went stern and her eyes hardened over. The others stopped laughing when they saw the look on their sister's face.

"Queen Susan the Fierce?" Susan asked in a dangerous voice.

"Your Majesty, I was only joking," Caspian replied, trying to calm the angered Queen.

However, Susan didn't seem to be listening at all. "Queen Susan the Vicious?" she asked again as she dug her spoon into the mashed potatoes. "I'll show you just how vicious I can be," Susan said.

The next thing Caspian knew Susan had launched a spoonful of potatoes right at his face. Once again the other royals began to laugh and Susan had a rather triumphant look on her face. At this point, Caspian was feeling rather annoyed. He had only been joking with the Queen. And what did he get for it? A face full of potatoes that's what! Well, she had another thing coming if she thought he would just take something like that lying down.

So Caspian loaded up his own spoon with potatoes and launched them right back to the unsuspecting Queen. Susan's triumphant look disappeared and the other royals laughed even harder. And that was how Caspian and Susan's battle began. They spent the better part of ten minutes throwing food at each other.

The battle finally ended when, finally out of food to throw, Susan grabbed her goblet of water and dumped it over Caspian's head.

So that was were Caspian found himself, standing in front of the vexed Queen dripping wet with his chest heaving. Caspian and Susan stood there for a moment more, just staring at each other while their breathing returned to normal. Susan's face slowly relaxed and Caspian could feel his face doing the same.

Susan's angry expression turned into one of mirth, her lips parted, and she began to laugh. Caspian heard a thunk from under the table. He was fairly certain that Edmund had just hit his head from being startled by the unexpected noise. Caspian turned back to Susan and saw that she was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her cheeks. Caspian began to laugh as well, he just couldn't help himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Caspian saw the other royals crawl out from under the table. Edmund, rubbing his head, looked at them as though he feared for their sanity.

And as he and Susan sat there, covered in food, laughing at the absurdity of the situation, Caspian knew that he would try to provoke another war in the near future from his Gentle Queen.


End file.
